Manilla Twilght
by rainnemccorvik13
Summary: Alice has been returned to her own world, only to find that Hatter has changed his mind and followed her. This is my take on what happened when the credits rolled! Rated M for a Reason Kiddies! Halice! Hatter/Alice


This is my first official post on Fanfic! yay. So here it goes. Sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed, I'm having some creative differences with my brain tonight.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me if I did then Alice would be a regular show and her and Hatter would have lots of smutty fun!!1 :)**

Feed back is appreciated.

* * *

**First Day Home:**

She carefully ran her hand over the cover of the Alice in Wonderland book her father had given her as a child, her fingers resting on the caricature of the Mad Hatter. She gazed at it lovingly for a moment more before she slid it gently into the box of her father's things. She didn't need to look for him anymore; she had met him, known him and then lost him again...this time for good. But that was ok. At least no she knew the truth; it just pained her that her mother could never know what had happened to her husband all those years ago. Alice sighed as she intertwined the flaps of the box, closing it. She set it on top of the other three packed with her dad-hunting materials and then stepped back, hands on her hips, as she took a moment to say good bye to all of her hard work over the years. Taking a deep breath she turned away from the boxes, determined to never have to open them again.

Alice glanced around her room as she sat on the edge of her bed, her mind slipping back to Wonderland and her time there. She knew it was only natural to miss it, to miss the people she had met; Charlie, Jack.....Hatter. Suddenly her eyes began to burn as tears threatened to slide down her porcelain cheeks. She truly did miss that lunatic. His strange accent that he flaunted with every tale he spun for her, that lopsided smile that made her subconsciously grin like a Cheshire cat in return. The way his hair flipped up and over the rip of his top hat, the way he smelled like pine and cinnamon and something that was just pure Hatter. Alice turned her head slightly, her eyes dancing over the purple velvet fabric next to her. Reaching out she brought the coat to her face, taking a deep breath in as the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes finally won the battle and slid down her cheeks. Her senses were flooded with Hatter, a man that she could not and would not forget. Her heart panged as the velvet material caressed her skin. He hadn't wanted her to stay. She had thought he would ask her to stay with him and she was prepared to do it, to give up the other world just to stay in chaotic Wonderland for him, with him. But he hadn't wanted her.

She had given this very jacket back to him at the Wonder glass station before she was sent spiraling back into her own but when she has awoken in the Hospital it was draped over the chair next to her bed. Since then it hadn't left her side. Alice smiled slightly as she took another deep breath before smoothing the coat down in her lap. Hatter's smell was quickly fading from the worn fabric and when it was eventually gone she didn't know what she was supposed to do. She quickly wiped away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks before neatly folding the jacket and placing it safely under her pillow. Alice glanced up as her mother leaned against her doorway.

"What's all this?" she asked motioning towards the boxes stacked in the corner. Alice sniffed and forced a smile. "I don't need to look for dad anymore" she said softly. Moving to the side of the bed she refolded the blankets. "It's time to move on..." she didn't look up as she sat back on the edge. Both she and her mother jumped slightly at the sound of the buzzer. Alice looked up curiously and a sly look spread over her mother's face.

"Oh, I almost forgot the construction who found you; he wanted to stop by and see how you were..." she said with a knowing grin, slipping out of the doorway."Very sweet" she said before disappearing to answer the door. Alice rolled her eyes. She was grateful towards the man who found her, but her mother trying to set her up with a total stranger was a bit much. She groaned lightly and let herself fall back onto the bed, her feet still on the ground beneath her. She listened as the door opened and muffled voices spoke as feet shuffled around. She wasn't really concerned with the set up; her thoughts never strayed from Hatter.

"Alice! Come meet David..." he mother called down the hallway. Rolling her eyes Alice sat up, smoothing her hair before standing and moving towards where her mother and rescuer waited in the living room. Her gaze lifted as she entered the room and her heart stopped. There he stood, that lop-sided smile filling her vision and his unruly hair sticking up haphazardly, not knowing what to do without a hat to wrap around, he was standing in front of her and she couldn't breathe.

The moment registered and in an instant his name left her lips and her heart fluttered and began to race.

"HATTER!" she ran towards him, her arms wrapping tightly around his next as his arms embraced her. She sighed in content, butterflies knocking around in her stomach. She hugged him tighter, his body heat sending shivers through her. Hatter, her Hatter, he had come back for her.

He breathed in the scent of her hair, pressing her tight against him. "Finally" he said, letting out a slow breath.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you..." she whispered in his ear, trying to pull him closer, afraid that if she let go that he would disappear again. He sighed and slid his hands down to her hips, pulling her away enough to where he could look into her eyes. She stared up at him, a smile spreading across her face on its own accord. Her skin burned where he touched her and she ached for more of that burn. His gaze was deep and filling with an emotion that made her legs weak.

He smiled that famous smile and she almost collapsed right there into his arms, but he pulled her forward before she had a moment to gasp and slammed his lips against hers. Her breath hitched as her hand found the back of his neck, pulling him closer before sliding down to rest on the lapel of his word brown jacket. Finally. She thought as his lips gently caressed hers. She couldn't help but smile as he parted the kiss slightly and whispered: "I missed you." before once against claiming her lips, this time with more hunger and passion. Alice grinned and yanked him closer by the lapels of his jacket, deepening the kiss she had waited forever for.

She didn't care that her mother was there, that she was watching and making scoffing noises at the situation. Alice only cared that Hatter was here, in her arms. He had come back for her, he wanted her.

Finally the need for air overcame them both and they broke apart, their eye contact never breaking as Alice tried to think up a reasonably and believable explanation for why she was kissing this incredible handsome so called stranger.

A thought popped into her head so she went with it, not really caring if it made sense, she only wanted to get out of here and take Hatter somewhere where they could be alone. She told her mother that she had met Hatter, well David, before Jack had come along and they had a budding romance but David had had to leave town for what was going to be forever. It had sounded better in her head than out loud but her skeptical mother had seemed to buy it for now.

"Um, I'm going to take Hat-I mean David to get some Pizza and catch up....." she said linking her fingers with Hatter's and tugging him towards the door. As soon as the door shut behind them and they stood in her apartment hallway alone Alice looked up at Hatter, who was grinning like a crazed fool. She smoothed her hands over the front of his jacket, pressing out the wrinkles she had made. Raising up on her tiptoes she pressed another quick kiss to his lips, pulling away quickly, lest she loose herself control and attack him right here in the hallway. "Stay here..." she said quickly before dashing back into the apartment and emerging a moment later with a pile of purple velvet in her arms. She closed the door once again and slipped her arms into the warn sleeves. "I wanted you to keep it," Hatter said as he reached out to caress the fabric on her shoulder. "To remember me by."

Alice grinned and took his hand in hers. "Come on..." she said leading him down the hallway."Where are we going?" Hatter asked that accent of his bleeding through, driving Alice completely nuts. "To my dojo."

"But I thought you told your mum we were going for pizza..." he said, raising a curious eyebrow."Don't you trust me?" Alice teased, climbing down the narrow steps. "Of course...but I really wanted some pizza..." Hatter pouted, following obediently.

* * *

His breath hitched as she turned from him, hypnotizing him with the slight swing of her hips as she descended the staircase in front of him. Hatter subconsciously licked his lips, trying to control himself. God he had missed her so much. Only a week had gone by in this world but in Wonderland it had been nearly two unbearable months.

It had broken his heart to tell her that he didn't want her to stay when every cell in his body knew that he wanted to pull her close and never ever let go, but Wonderland was dangerous and he knew that she would miss her own world too much. She had a life here, one he would feel guilty for making her abandon. He watched as the Looking Glass guide had shoved her into the glassy middle of the machine. His heart stopped as she fell in, disappearing completely. He didn't think, he just ran. He moved so quickly he didn't have time to think about what he was doing. He moved forward and shoved the guide out of the way, diving head first into the shiny surface of the Looking Glass. It felt like he had been falling for an eternity, his lungs were about to burst. He had forced himself to breathe in the frigid channel air as he rushed towards the ground. He closed his eyes and mere moments later opened them from where he lay on the dirty warehouse floor. He took his first breath of the air of Alice's world. Alice. He sat up and looked around, his eyes landing on her still form in the corner feet from him. He had crawled across the dank floor and turned her on her back. She wasn't breathing.

His heart raced as he pressed counts into her chest. Still no air flow. His heart sank, after all that had happened he was going to lose her life this? No. He needed Alice. Hatter bent over her still body and smoothed her hair gently from her face before leaning down to press his lips against her cold ones. He blew his breath into her, watching her chest rise as her lungs filled. He moved away as her body suddenly jerked. She gasped and Hatter thanked the gods. She was unconscious, but she was breathing. Pulling her still body into his arms he carried her outside.

He had taken her to a hospital and spent a few days with her there, sitting by her bedside, never moving an inch as he watched her sleep. He left only when he had completed his decision. He was going to stay in this world, whether she wanted him or not. He would protect her, watch over her. He left the day she awoke and headed back to Wonderland to make the arrangements. The King, Jack, had graciously given him his old apartment in Alice's world in which to live and after packing a few things he would need before he could come back again and tying up several loose ends with the Resistance and business investors he returned through the Looking Glass.

He had returned to the hospital to find that Alice had been released the previous week and after charming the nurse a little he got her address and phone number. When he called she was sleeping but her mother, whom he had met at the hospital several times, invited him over the next night to check on Alice.

He could never remember being so nervous. What if she didn't want him here? Want him at all. He had after all completely blown her off before she left, trying to be a big man and pretend that he didn't have feelings for that amazing, stubborn girl. He had arrived outside the apartment twenty minutes early and spent the entire time pacing in front of the door, trying to come up with something to say to Alice. He had imagined this moment over and over, but he had no idea how this would pan out. Finally it was time and he gave up and decided to just wing it as he pressed the outside buzzer.

His heart stopped when he saw her. Granted she wasn't in that beautiful blue dress, but she looked stunning. Only when her arms tangled around his neck did his heart continue beating. "I missed you...." he admitted. Finally claiming her lips and kissing her the proper way she should be kissed.

Hatter snapped his attention back when Alice pulled open the dojo door and tugged him inside. "Is this where you teach that alluring fighting style of yours?" he asked, his hands finding her hips as he pulled her back against him. She gasped, only nodding before turning her head to capture his lips. "I thought I was never going to see you again..." she whispered against his lips. He smiled and turned her so that he was facing him. "Didn't think you could get rid of the Hatter that easily now did ya?" he teased, his lips brushing lightly against his as he spoke. Suddenly the look in her eyes hardened somewhat and Alice pulled away from him. "So how long are you here?" she asked, turning her back to him once more. Hatter frowned as he reached out to grasp her arm, twisting him back to face her. "How ever long you want me, if you still want me Alice." he said hopefully, his gaze sincere as he pulled her towards him. "I don't ever want you to leave me again..." she said looking up to meet his gaze.

"Well now I can't promise that?" Hatter said seriously, stepping back away from her. "What?" Alice asked in disbelief. "Well if I don't go back to Wonderland how am I going to get the rest of my stuff here?" Hatter asked, a smile creeping onto his handsome face. Alice grinned and pulled him roughly towards her, their lips crashing against one another's. He walked her backwards until her back was against a wall. Pulling her arms from around his neck he pressed her against the wall fully with his body, holding her hands above her head with one of his as the other slinked from her shoulder, down her side, to finally rest on her hip as he pressed against her, rolling his own hips into hers lightly. Alice groaned softly against his mouth as their tongues met. She felt wonderful to him as he pressed hard against her, trying to mold their flesh together so that they could never be separated again.

Hatter caressed her hip with his fingers, dipping them beneath the fabric of her shirt and sweater. They both hissed as his fingers came into contact with her bare, hot skin. Alice easily tugged her hands free of his grip and moved to his shoulders, shoving Hatter's jacket off of his shoulders and onto the floor before either of them had taken a full breath.

She couldn't keep a clear thought in her head. Her fingertips trailed along his shoulders, dipping into ever muscular crevice, ever dip of wonderful warm skin beneath his black long sleeved cotton shirt. She followed the swell of his muscled down his arm until she found his hand, entangling her fingers with his. Her hips rolled sensually against his as if on their own accord. Her control was quickly slipping and for once she willed it away.

"Hatter" she whispered as his hot lips burned a path from her lips, along her neck to finally rest just above her clavicle. He had tugged her sweater down a bit, pinning to explore the new territory of the covered skin. She released his hand and wound her fingers through his dark locks, tugging them roughly, lifting his head once more to hers. Lips met in a passionate embrace.

Hatter groaned in the back of his throat as he slipped one hand behind Alice's back and the other to the back of her neck, keeping her against him. He moved backwards, never breaking the kiss, pulling Alice off of the wall and moving towards the center of the dojo. They stepped together, each performing their own piece of the clumsily choreographed dance in which they were engaged.

Alice pulled him to a slow stop, retracting herself from him almost completely. Hatter growled in frustration as she stepped out to arm's reach. "Alice?" He whispered softly and unnecessarily. He feared that if he raised his voice any further that she might dart off like a frightened doe. "What is it? Do you want to stop?" he asked, concern coating his previously excited expression.

"No…I just…" she paused in her reply, taking a moment to look at him. She tilted her head to the right slightly and reached up, pushing a rather unruly lock from his forehead. "I'm just waiting for me to wake up is all…" she said with a small sad smile.

The Mad Hatter grinned, a soft deep laugh resonating from his chest as he reached out, tugging her waist against his. "Alice dear, this isn't a dream. Reality is knocking and would like to know if you'd like to continue…" he teased. Alice's smile brightened and she claimed his lips with her own once more. Her fingers teased their way along his sides before finally making up their mind and grasping the hem of his cumbersome shirt. Their lips parted as she impatiently tugged the fabric up and over his head, causing his hair to become even more unsettled than before. Smiles lit their faces as they collided once more.

"I'm sorry, so sorry…" Hatter whispered against her lips. "I never wanted you to go. Never, never…" His hands roamed the width of her hips before finally exploring beneath the hem of her sweater. He placed his warm palm flat against the cool skin of her side, his thumb gliding along the flawless flesh.

"Doesn't matter. You're here now..." Alice gasped as Hatter's lips left her to trail once more along her neck. She whimpered as he pushed her sweater up beneath her breasts, wanting better access to her unexplored skin while simultaneously taking her left earlobe slightly between his teeth. He growled his breath hot against her ear and neck.

Alice reached down, grabbing the frustrating fabric that was hindering Hatter's further exploration and swiftly removed it. He chastely kissed her lips in thanks before returning to his original adventure. He placed wet, open mouth kisses across her collarbone, his hands finding their way closer and closer to her breasts. He paused, still unsure, just beneath her globes, his fingertips grazing the sensitive skill lightly, torturing her endlessly. Alice released a growl of her own as she caught his hands with her own and placed them firmly upon her breasts, encouraging him to take what he wanted. Hatter groaned appreciatively and began to knead the warm flesh beneath his fingers. While he occupied himself with the better part of her anatomy Alice decided to explore more of his. Her fingers sprinted over his well defined chest and taunt abs. She wasn't at all surprised that his enticing physic was hidden beneath loud shirts and brown leather jackets, carefully out of sight.

Her back arched involuntarily as his right hand made quick work of her breast, the extra strength in that magical arm caused her to wither against him. She placed her lips against the shell of his ear, whispering his name in almost ecstasy. Her warm, wet lips grazed against the sensitive frame of his ear and she felt his knees almost buckle. A grin worthy of a Cheshire cat spread across her lips as her fingers finally found their destination. She tugged anxiously as the belt around his waist, quickly ridding his of it in a single tug, sending it flying across the room.

Hatter paused, kissing her quickly before pulling away for a moment to catch his breath. He watched her as she frowned at the loss of him against her. Alice would have none of it so she moved forward, letting him do as he pleased, but determined to have her own fun. Her palm grazed roughly against the evident bulge in Hatter's jeans and she grinned as his knees threatened to buckle once more. She cupped his clothed length, pressing her hips against his in invitation. Hatter leaned forward, forehead resting on her shoulder as he kissed the skin there. "Bed?" he asked curiously, not really favoring having to continue standing up. Alice shook her head but took his hand and tugged him towards the back hallway of the dojo.

She led him into the mat storage room and gasped as he quickly lifted her into his arms before dropping her softly on a small stack and settling down beside her. "Alice…." She said as he turned on his side next to her, his lips chasing the goose-bumps that raced to gather across the tops of her breasts. Her hand fanned out on her taunt stomach, caressing every inch of skin. "You'll be the death of me love…" he said as he moved to loom over her. Her jean clad legs opened invitingly as he settled between them, his arm encircling her, helping to lift her as his free hand removed the clasp of her bra. He pulled the obstructing material away and devoured the previously unseen skin. Alice groaned, his name slipping from her lips as he ravished her slowly.

"Hatter please…I don't want to wait any longer, I've had enough of waiting for you…" she whimpered. Hatter smirked, hardening even more if possible as she spoke his name huskily. He reached down, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her endless legs, taking her panties with them. He followed the material with his lips, placing a chaste kiss against each inch of uncovered skin. When the clothing was free of her legs Hatter pushed himself to his feet and stood above her.

He couldn't help but stare at Alice beneath him. Her pale skin stood out against the contrast of the dark blue sparring mats, her dark hair fanned out around her, legs parted slightly, ready for him. Hatter moaned at the thought, his member swelling uncomfortably against the restraints of his jeans. He quickly rid himself of the offending clothing and returned to the beautiful waiting woman before him.

He pulled her into his lap to straddle his legs. Her hands on his shoulders, his at her waist and thighs he kissed her. He reached down and brought the tip of his man hood to rest at the folds of her center. She urged his forward, bucking her hips slightly. "Hatter" she whimpered, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. His name was the last straw. They both gasped as he entered her quickly and completely. As she settled at his hilt he released a breath, struggling to contain himself in the warmth and tightness that surrounded his more intimate parts. Alice licked her lips before Hatter recaptured them. She lifted herself from his lap as he rocked back before slamming back into each other. It started off slow, but it wasn't long before they were thrusting against each other with wild abandon.

Alice panted as Hatter reached between them, his thumb finding her clit, massaging it as they moved together. The pleasure was ultimate but it ended too soon for either of their liking as they both tumbled over the edge into orgasm. Alice screamed, Hatter's name coming out in puffs while Alice's name fell from Hatter's lips as she milked him within her.

And as soon as it began, it ended. They sat there for a moment, panting heavily, foreheads touching, bodies slick with sex and sweat as they fought to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts.

"I love you…." Hatter whispered, his eyes meeting hers, the vulnerability of the statement evident in his soft gaze. Alice breathed for a moment, taking her time, wanting the words to mean something, to be understood and not just a breathy gasp in the after throws of passion. A few moments passed and she could see the panic building in Hatter's expression.

Alice parted her lips to speak but Hatter cut her off. "It's ok….you don't have to say it. I understand how hard that those words-" Alice's finger against his lips stopped the flow of words from his bruised mouth. She replaced her finger with her own lips for a moment before letting out a breath. "And I love you Hatter…forever and always" The corners of his lips turned up in a smile as he tugged her forward, their lips meeting again and again.

It was Hatter this time that pulled away. "How about that pizza?" he questioned with a curiously lifted eyebrow. "Well I suppose I did promise" Alice said in mock annoyance. "Damn right you did woman!" Hatter pulled her close once more, soaking in her warmth for all it was worth, enjoying the way their bodies molded together perfectly. So perfect. The quietly broke from the others embrace and set about gathering their clothing in silence. They couldn't help but steal glances at one another or inadvertently grazing against the other when walking past.

When everything was in order their fingertips brushed, and lips met one last time for now. Hatter laced his fingers with Alice's and they strolled down the dark, bustling New York street, a smile on both their lips.


End file.
